


You're Not Going to Lose Me Too

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loss, M/M, Promises, Regret, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: There’s no reason to hide anymore, to pretend not to notice whatever it was that lay between them, Blackwatch was gone. Overwatch was a different organisation, they could be and say what they hadn’t been able to say back then, and he smiled, fingers tracing one of the scars as he added softly. “You’re not going to lose me.”





	You're Not Going to Lose Me Too

 

    They hadn’t really been anything back then. There had been something, a fleeting mutual attraction that sprang up in the early hours of the morning when they would find themselves alone in the training ranges, Genji trying to work of his temper and learn the limits of his new body so that he would be allowed into the field. Jack just trying to escape from the weight on his shoulders, the rumours, the arguments, because down here in the range, with a gun in his hand, he could pretend that he was nothing more than a soldier once more. At first, they had ignored one another, content to dwell on their own issues, but at some point, they had started exchanging greetings and farewells, then comments on their aim and tactics and eventually invitations to train together.

It had been private.

    Genji had never mentioned it around the others, aware of the growing tensions between Blackwatch and Overwatch, between his own commander and Jack Morrison, and as far as he knew Jack had never mentioned it to anyone else. Still, it was there when they did interact outside of that room, hidden in quick glances and a slightly warmer tone of voice, and in the moments when he wasn’t overcome with anger and his own situation, he found himself longing for those moments. Longing for something that he had thought was lost the moment his brother had taken his body apart. Fuelled by the fact that blue eyes never wavered from his, even when he was close to losing control, by the way, that Jack never flinched away from him and would pat him on the shoulder in farewell, never showing any urge to recoil from the feel of metal beneath his fingers.

    As with many things he had realised too late that the feelings nurtured beneath his anger were reciprocated. There had been a moment, a haphazard meeting of their lips after a mission had left Genji near death again, Jack waiting for him when he was finally released from the infirmary, crowding him up against the wall. _I can’t lose you too._ At the time he hadn’t understood, drinking in the words, the kiss, the blazing gaze that spoke of more want than could be shared at that moment. But then Jack had been gone, fleeing, and he had seen the news. Learnt about the investigations that had been launched during his convalescence, the call for Blackwatch to be grounded, for Overwatch to be disbanded…for Jack’s head… and suddenly those words had taken on a whole new meaning.

    For days after he had searched for a chance to speak to Jack, to reassure him that he wasn’t going anywhere no matter what happened. He had already lost everything once, he knew how it felt, his hand going to his chest, to the wires and metal that kept him alive. He had been alone then, and it had nearly destroyed him. He couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen to Jack. Yet he never got chance to say that, because Jack was kept rushed off his feet and things within Blackwatch were tense and shifting, and then it all went up in flames. Once again, he had lost everything, the news of Jack’s death crushing, the unspoken words heavy on his tongue.

    Time came and went. He learnt to accept himself, to accept his losses, but even as he grew and changed those unspoken words stayed with him. Jack had died not knowing, and all he had left to give him was holding onto those memories, at least that was what he’d thought.

*

    He’d been suspicious from the start when they’d started getting information about the vigilante Soldier 76 who was targeting the same organisations as them just with greater accuracy. It spoke of either a leak in their small group which he doubted or someone who had ties to Overwatch, and there was only so many people who were willing to go to those lengths for an organisation that no longer officially existed. He would have been lying if he’d said that he hadn’t felt a spark of something, hope, perhaps although he had kept it carefully hidden even as Winston ordered them to bring the man in.

    What had been hope or suspicion, became certainty when they found the Soldier. Watching the man fight was like watching a ghost dance on the battlefield, calling to mind long nights in the shooting range, and he had known for sure when the older man had faltered when they were introduced after the battle. However, neither of them said anything. Genji watching, waiting, the words burning on his tongue as he watched Jack brushing off the more prying questions despite Winston’s best efforts, even as he freely shared what he was doing, why he was hunting the same targets, feeling his heart leap when the Soldier had reluctantly agreed to stay and help for now.

   It was then that Genji moved, stepping forward and fluidly offering to show the man to a free room, knowing that Jack couldn’t refuse without arousing suspicion. The words were there, rising, threatening to burst out as he led the way through the base. The Soldier eventually moving to his side, proving that he didn’t need guiding when he led the way into the corridor where the agents’ sleeping quarters were, and Genji felt his patience wither and die, the silence getting to him. He spared half a second to check there was no one else in the corridor, before grabbing Jack and pushing him into the closest empty room, barely waiting for the door to slide shut before he had Jack pushed up against the wall.

“Are you going to keep hiding from me?” He challenged, knowing the answer already, because as strong as his body was, Jack was a SEP graduate and could still easily squirm out of his grip if he desired. Seeing that he wasn’t going to get a fight he stepped back, reaching up and removing his mask, baring his face to the man in front of him. Not speaking. Waiting. Hoping. It took longer than he would have liked, but eventually, Jack moved, reaching up with trembling fingers to remove the bottom part of his own mask, revealing scarred skin underneath. Genji wanted to protest when the visor remained in place, but now was not the time because Jack’s lips were quirking, a weak echo of the weary smile he had given Genji during their late-night practices.

“Genji…”

“You didn’t lose me as well.” It’s probably not the most romantic thing to say, especially not blurted out like he had just done, but at the same time, he knows that it’s perfect because Jack is relaxing, something easing in his face. He takes it as encouragement, stepping closer, reaching up to grip Jack’s face, relieved when Jack didn’t flinch away from the cool touch. There’s no reason to hide anymore, to pretend not to notice whatever it was that lay between them, Blackwatch was gone. Overwatch was a different organisation, they could be and say what they hadn’t been able to say back then, and he smiled, fingers tracing one of the scars as he added softly. “You’re not going to lose me.”


End file.
